


Jackson's Place

by Kaus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Fun, One Shot, Party, Party Preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaus/pseuds/Kaus
Summary: Many a time we see Jackson Wang pop up in our kpop fics. He is the king of collage parties and we see our characters enjoy those parties. But what about Jackson? What if we could see how he does it?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Jackson's Place

The sun comes through the bedroom window as Jackson tosses and turns in his awakening. Squinting as the rays of sun hurt his eyes slightly. He sits up and stretches his arms out before yawning, he sits for a moment as he waits to gain some energy to move and fully wake himself up. He stretches once again before he swings his legs off of the edge of the bed and stands up. This time stretching his entire body. He picks up his phone to check the time, its 10:22am, he still has planty of time. In fact, he has all day.

Jackson walks to the bathroom to freshen him self up, maybe some cold water to the face will make him feel more alive. He dries his face, now feeling more awake than before, and makes his way downstairs to eat.

Once in the kitchen he fixes himself some breakfast and decides to post to twitter.

He knows he has all the time in the world to relax before starting preparation. But Jackson does what he always does on these days, he starts early. He unlocks his phone and rings Mark.

“Um hello?” He answers with a groan, clearly only just waking up.

“It’s game day, get your ass over here so we can prep.” Jackson tells him, mouth full of his breakfast.

There’s a hesitation from the other end of the line.

“it’s like half 10 in the morning, we got all day. I’m going back to sleep for a bit.” Mark yawns.

“Um no you are not,” Jackson scoffs, “The early bird catches the worm Mark, let’s catch the worm.”

Mark sighs. “Fine, give me half an hour.”

“Half an hour, no later Mark.” Jackson warns as he hangs up the phone. “One down, five to go.” He mumbles to himself as he procedes to call the rest of his friends for help.

That’s just the way it was when it came to his house parties. Jackson liked everything to be prepped and ready at least two hours before people started to arrive. He enjoyed making sure everything was perfect with time to spare. It was the same routine every time. He would wake up and call Mark, who was always the first person he called, and make a start on prepping the house, buying the drinks and the food, getting an estimate of how many people would show up, sorting out the play list for the night. The essentials.

His first priority, numbers. Before even buying the drinks or the food he needed to know how many people would be turning up. He knew it was going to be a lot, it always was, but knowing even just an estimate made buying supplies easier for him and the rest of the boys.

While waiting for the others to arrive Jackson began texting his regular guests. Asking if they were still coming and if they were planning on bringing any friends.

One wouldn’t stop to think about it in the midst of the fun but there was a lot more planning that went into these parties than people thought. Because it wasn’t just Jackson making sure everything ran smoothly, there was a team of seven. There always had been, and they were the ones to credit when it came to complimenting a Jackson Wang party. These parties had managed to get a reputation over the years, mainly a positive one too. When thinking of a party at Jackson’s Place people tend to think of how many relationships and friendships have flourished due to being at one. They think of how much fun they have with their friends, they think of all of the pictures and videos they collect and the drunken stunts other part goers try. But of course there are the negatives too. Many a time a fight has broken out or a relationship has been ended at Jackson’s House but the good overrules the bad and the good reputation continues to grow.

Once his friends had arrived they set out in their missions.

“Right here’s the plan.” Jackson began as his friends sat around his living room. “for the next half an hour we are collecting numbers, we need to know how many people are coming.”

“A fuck ton no doubt.” Jinyoung smiled.

“What’s new.” A giggle made its way out of Yugyeom’s mouth.

“So after we have an estimate it’s time to split. Me, Mark, and Youngjae are on drinks.” Mark and Youngjae high-five in excitement. “Jinyoung and Bambam are on food.” The two make eye contact from across the room and point at each other knowingly. “That just leaves Yugyeom and Jaebeom on the music. We need a playlist to keep everyone entertained.” They end up nudging each other in agreement. “Let’s get started shall we.”

The seven boys sat around for the next thirty minutes, texting and calling people they know will be coming making sure to account for any plus ones, twos or threes. It was important to Jackson that they had enough supplies for everyone that turned up. They tally up all the guests and come to an estimated amount of people.

“Wow..” Bambam let out.

“This might be the biggest party you’ve had!” Jaebeom exclaimed patting Jackson on the back.

“You have a load of replies on twitter too!” Youngjae looked through the replies to Jackson’s tweet.

“I just hope we have enough money.” Jackson laughed. “So, onto part 2 on the prep?”

The boys made a plan to meet back at Jackson’s once they had bought all of the food and drink. Yugyeom and Jaebeom were staying in the house trying to put together the perfect playlist for the night.

“See you guys later!” Yugyeom shouts as the door closes behind the others. As soon as the door shut it becomes clear that Jaebeom has already connected his phone to Jackson’s sound system as muffled music instantly started playing.

Jackson, Youngjae and Mark make their way to buy all of the drinks they needed. As they walk to the shop to buy it Jackson reads out the list they had.

“Vodka, Bardcardi, Gin, Pink Gin, Whiskey, Rum, Soju, Sake… Are we getting shots? Bambam hasn’t put any down.” He asked.

He was met without an answer as Mark and Youngjae are fighting in the street. He stops walking and drops his arms to his side in defeat.

“Watch what happens later Mark!” Youngjae shouted at Mark who was running away from him after messing his hair. He just laughed as he turned around to face Youngjae “Oh yeah!? What would that be exactly.” Mark sticks his tongue out at Younjae

“Guys!”

They both stop in their tracks and look over to Jackson, who had a rather unimpressed expression plastered on his face.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Uuuhhh I am now?” Youngjae smirks and starts walking towards Jackson, Mark following.

“Well maybe you should have been, this is important business guys. I got a reputation to keep.”” Jackson starts frantically waving the list of drinks around in the space around him.

The other two boys look at eachother, before bursting into laughter.

“Dude chill. We still have like six hours until people start turning up.” Mark rolls his eyes and shrugs. 

Youngjae throws his arm around Jackson’s shoulders, “You do realise that you could throw a party in a barn and would still keep your cool party guy rep right?” Jackson throws Younjae’s arm off of him and steps to the side, “Shots or not?”

“Is that even a question?” Mark exclaims, running over and shaking Jackson by the shoulders.

“Of course we are having shots.” Youngjae rolls his eyes and pulls Mark away from Jackson by the back of his shirt. “Speaking of, let’s go buy them.”

It took them a while to find everything they needed but after a while and going through the checklist a good five times, they made their way to the checkout. Once the Woman had scanned the last bottle Jackson spoke before she could tell him the price.

“Please don’t even tell me how much.” Laughing he holds up his credit card.

The woman chuckled. “Don’t wanna see the damage you’ve causes huh? Planning a party?”

“Yes indeed.” Mark smiles as he and Youngjae bagged up the rest of the booze.

“Well have fun you guys and here’s your receipt.” The woman handed Jackson the receipt as they thanked her and left to head back.

The walk back to Jackson’s is quick, not much conversation apart from Youngjae ringing Bambam to see how they were getting on with their side of the plan. The only other sound being the clanking of the bottles of liquor in the bags they carried. Once they arrived at Jackson’s they didn’t even need to enter the front path before they could hear loud music and shouting coming from inside.

“Sounds like they’re having fun.” Mark huffs.

“Or they’re killing eachother.” Youngjae let out a small chuckle.

“Well let’s find out shall we.” Jackson opens the door just in time for the beat drop in the song which comes out of the house even louder than he had thought it would. They walk in to find the source of all the noise. Yugyeom and Jaebeom had the surround sound speakers at almost full blast and were bouncing around the room telling eachother how good this song was for the party. The other three boys walking into the living room and put all of the bags down on the coffee table and one of the couches while Yugyeom and Jaebeom came over still ranting and raving about how good this playlist was while looking through the bags and making various comments on how drunk they were going to get off of the drinks later. “Yo guys!” Jackson raises his voice over the music to grab their attention as he motions to Jaebeom to turn the music down, who obeys and does so. “Leave the volume for later.”

“Yes captain!” Yugyeom stood tall and gave Jackson a salute.

“Oh jheez.” Jackson sighs, looking at his phone.

“What’s up?” Youngjae grabs his phone to see all of the messages he had about more people coming. “This is going to be amazing!”. Jackson let out a big sigh and let him self drop onto the couch, “Did we buy enough booze?” He looks over to the bags which were now being emptied by the other boys. Mark starts talking from where he is unpacking bags and double checking everything, “It’ll be fine. If psh comes to shive we go out and buy more later no big deal.” Jackson raises an eyebrow at him, “Might I remind you that you’re not the one paying for it.”

Jaebeom’s voice echoes from the kitchen, “Stop lying!” He walks in arms folded. “We all transferred you money before, quit stressing.” Jackson just rolls his eyes in response and checks the time. “Where the hell are those two?” Just as he asks he hears the front door open with Bambam and Jinyoung’s voices following.

“Speak of the devils.” Mark chimes as they enter the living room, “Or should I ay speak of dumb and dumber?” He was met with a giant multi pack of crisps to the face as an answer, he snarls Bambam who just shrugs and tells him to pick them up. They too put the bags of food on the coffee table and couch.

Jackson asks for a final big double check of everything, they start with the food s they check off everything that was put onto the list earlier on. To Jackson’s relief, all of the food is there meaning no one had to go back out for more, He then moved onto checking off all of the drinks while Youngjae started taking the bags of food into the kitchen. “Why are there like a hundred bottles of shots here, we only talked about getting like 5.” Bambam picks up one of the bottles to read it. Jackson takes his gaze off of the list and narrows his eyes at the other boy, “Two things. One, that’s not a hundred stop overreacting. And two you didn’t fucking right them down on the damn list sow e just picked up what we saw.” Bambam stares back at him, “Point taken.” And puts the bottle down. After finishing up checking the drinks they are also taken into the kitchen for later. All that was left to check was the music, although Jackson was already certain they had sorted it out already.

“Yugyeom, Jaebeom how’s that playlist looking?” Jackson asks as they come back into the living room. Jaebeom holds his phone up and shakes it slightly in the air, “Uh its looking pretty amazing is you ask me.” Yugyeom sits on the arm of the couch facing Jackson, “We have at the very least one hundred and what? like seventy songs in there.” He shrugs with a leased look covering his face. “And might add that they are all the shit, these songs are the best mix we could have picked and to that I say you’re welcome.” Jaebeom smiles putting his phone back into his pocket. The rest of the boys join them on the couches. 

“Right a quick ten minute break and then we are sorting this place out, it kinda needs cleaning before people get here.” Jackson’s friends look around and agree with his statement. Don’t get him wrong, Jackson’s house wasn’t a pigsty but at time it did get messy, especially if he was having a lazy kind of week. I wasn’t a horrendous mess but there was a little cleaning up to do, not to mention some furniture to move. Jackson liked to give his guests as much room as they needed to dance and enjoy themselves so he usually moved the couches and tables to the outskirts of the room. For their little break the boys had some snacks and just sat around on their phones and had a bit of a chat with each other.

Jackson stands up, gaining his friends attention as he does so, “Okay break over, now onto cleaning. You guys know the drill. Furniture to the edges of the rooms, rug out og the way, floors brushed, rubbish picked up. After we clean we shall prep everything else. That means lights are hung up, drinks table is set up neatly, food table is set up neatly, music is ready to go, phones are charged and guests are informed of when to start arriving. Do I make myself clear?” All of the boys stand up form their positions and shout, “Sir yes sir!” A little joke they came up with after the first few parties were thrown. “Alright get your asses moving, we have a party to throw do we not?!” And with that the final stages of party prep were in action. They had some music playing and were doing well cleaning the house. Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam were cleaning upstairs, all rooms apart from the two bathrooms were off limits for guests unless they are personally given access by Jackson, Even though access upstairs is limited it was still important to Jackson that all of his house was looking presentable when people started arriving, even if it always ended up a mess by the end of the night. The rest of the boy, Mark, Youngjae, Jaebeom and Jinyoung stayed downstairs.

It took around two hours for everything to finally be cleaned and prepared for the party, although it would have taken a lot less time if they hadn’t stopped to dramatically sing along ot their favourite songs or if they hadn’t started picking random fights with each other. But the main point was that everything was ready and Jackson finally felt at peace. They stood in the middle of the room and admired their work, it was going to be a spectacular night, they could already tell. “Guys, I congratulate you on your hard work. I appreciate your help. Now we can take it easy and actually start getting our selves ready.“ Jackson flung an arm around Yugyeom who was standing next to him. “All I’m hearing is pre drinks!” They turn around to see Bambam pouring himself a drink at the one of many drinks tables placed around the house. “Honestly I couldn’t agree more!” Yugyeom explains and he shoves Jackson’s arm off of him and runs over to join Bambam at the table, pouring himself a drink too. Within ten seconds they were all gathered around the table, music playing in the background as they made a toast, “To Jackson’s parties!” and began drinking. 

It wasn’t long before the rest of the boys were heading home to get ready for the night ahead. “I want you guys back here in two and a half hours, at the latest. You know we always get some early birds.” Jackson glances at his watch then back at his friends. “Well, the early bird catches the worm.” Mark shrugs. “Exactly!” Jackson points at mark enthusiastically, “See you guys later.” They all say good bye as they leave Jackson on his own for the time being. This was the best part for Jackson, getting to have a relaxing shower before the chaos started. He like the pre party hype he got as he got ready and waited around for all of his guests to arrive, it gave him a slight adrenaline rush. He makes his way the stairs and into his room as he picks out an outfit. Jackson searched through his wardrobe in order to find the right clothes for the night, he liked to dress sort of smart but casual way. His parties weren’t anything of the fancy type but of course everyone who attended made an effort to look good. After a few minutes he is set on his decision, a striped blue button up shirt with black jeans and a pair of vans, he decides to figure out accessories after he is out of the shower. 

Jackson gets into the shower and is instantly relieved once the hot water hits his body, he’s been waiting for this moment all day. As the time for him too get changed comes around he really doesn’t want to leave the shower, he sorts of wishes he could cancel he party and just chill, sometimes this partying thing gets tiring. But he knows as soon as his friends are back and the house starts building up an atmosphere he wont want to do anything else. Jackson forces himself out of the shower and stars to get changed, he tucks his shirt into his jeans and picks out some jewellery to finish off his look. He goes back downstairs, turning the music on the sound system up a bit more every ten minutes. He is having fun already, on his own drinking and waiting for his friends. Soon enough the boys are back at Jackson’s as if they never left in the first place, they were all dressed up themselves, in outfits that would no doubt get people talking, in a good way of course. “Lets get fucked tonight boys!!!” Yugyeom shouts making a B line for the drinks table as the others trail behind him.

It’s not long until people start arriving, greeting the boys as they enter, helping themselves to drinks and snacks that are available. This is how you knew it was finally starting, people start coming through the door more and more frequently than the last bunch. And with more people comes more excitement, as the house filled with party goers there’s a buzz that runs through the air. Jackson grabs himself another drink as her hears someone behind him. “The man. The myth. The legend. Jackson Wang!” He turns around to be met with Soyeon, Yuqi and Minnie standing beside her. “Hey Soyeon, how’s it going?” He gives her a quick hug before greeting the other girls in a similar manner. Soyeon starts pouring herself a drink, “It’s going great, especially now that I’m here.” She takes a sip. “I’m surprised you guys are here this early. Aren’t you usually taking this time to get drunk off of pre drinks?” Jackson chuckles. “You sir are correct but we decided to switch it up a little this time.” Yuqi smiles as Minnie gets them both a drink. “This might be your biggest party yet, we can’t be going around missing that now can we?” Minnie hands Yuqi her drink. Jackson laughs, “I guess not, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves.” “Oh we will, don’t you worry about that.” Soyeon dances a little to the music. “We’ll see you later, I really need some food before fully investing in alcohol.” Minnie says her farewell as she and the girls head over to the food table.

After a while, the house is full of people. Everyone was dancing and having fun with each other and there had been no bad blood so far only good vibes. It was definitely the biggest crowd he had gathered. Jackson is sat on the couch with Mark, Yugyeom, Jungkook and Nayeon chatting and joking away with them as they watch their friends make a fools out of themselves. Baekhyun, Lisa, Momo and Jimin had started having a dance battle in the middle of the room but rather than take it seriously hey had decided to use viral and memey dance crazes only. Jackson looks at his phone, its just past twelve and he party was only just getting started. He looked around at all of the people in his house, all of his friends having the time of their lives. He was in his element, he was so happy and knew that this had been the best party he had thrown so far. He loved these people and he loved making them happy, giving them a space to be themselves and have fun. This was a feeling he wanted to feel everyday. He didn’t dare think about the clean up afterwards, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. 

Right now he wanted to enjoy this time he had, to fully enjoy his life in this moment.


End file.
